¿Y si fuera al revés?
by BlackAngelWhiteDemon
Summary: La respuesta es muy obvia... Yuuram


_Haaaaai! Un gusto! Este es el primer fic que publico en . Un pequeño one - shot Yuuram, espero les guste._

_**Aclaración: Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes. Son propiedad de Tomo Takabayashi.**_

* * *

**_¿Y si fuera al revés?_**

Esa pregunta me dejó pensando.

Habíamos discutido como habitualmente lo hacemos y por un tema también habitual, sus celos.

Fue en la mañana y no pude quitarme la pregunta de la cabeza, lo que me causó inconvenientes en el despacho, con Günter; creo que tuve suerte de que Gwendal no estuviera, de seguro me habría mirado con el ceño fruncido toda la tarde.

Durante la cena Wolfram no me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada, pero no lucía enfadado.

Él y Greta hablaron tranquilamente, ella me sonreía viéndome de vez en vez pero él, nada.

Se fueron juntos al terminar de cenar, de la mano. En cuanto yo terminé, agradecí por lo servido y pasé a retirarme; me dirigí a la habitación de mi hija adoptiva antes de ir a la mía, suponiendo que allí se encontraban ella y el rubio. No me equivoqué.

No entré al llegar como tenía pensando hacerlo en un principio, por las voces que escuché, el oji esmeralda estaba leyéndole un cuento y no quise interrumpirlo. Asomé mi rostro por la puerta, lo suficiente para poder ver el interior del cuarto. Los dos estaban sentados en la cama de mi castaña niña, Wolf ya la había arropado y se veía emocionada por la historia.

La pregunta volvió a aparecer en mi mente, sabía que a esto no se refería pero que tal sería que fuera yo el que estuviera en donde él está, leyéndole a mi pequeña y luego recibiendo su agradecimiento junto con un besito en la mejilla y luego yo darle uno en la frente a modo de despedida como él acaba de hacerlo, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar con dirección a la puerta en donde yo estoy.

Pegué mi cuerpo a la pared, iba a verme cuando saliera. Tragué saliva unos segundos antes de volver a oír la voz de mi niña, llamando al rubio. Aproveché el chance y caminé al paso más rápido que pude, hasta casi correr hacia mi propia habitación. Me cambié apurado, luego me senté en la espaciosa cama y me eché, sin taparme primero. Miré al lado vació junto a mí, no esperaba que mi prometido viniera al cuarto a dormir aunque sentía el ambiente vacio. Suspiré.

-¿Qué si fuera al revés? – me pregunté a mi mismo en voz alta.

- La respuesta es muy obvia… si fuera al revés sería yo el que te celaría cada vez que te viera hablando con una de las sirvientas, o uno de los soldados, o con Conrad o con quien fuera… - sonreí un poco, - si fuera al revés… sería yo quien te seguiría como si fuera tu sombra a todos lados, sería yo quien velaría por tu seguridad todo el tiempo – cerré los ojos, - si fuera al revés… sería yo el que se enfadaría por no obtener una respuesta concreta sobre tus sentimientos hacía mí y… - los volví a abrir, clavando la vista en el blanco techo, - si fuera al revés… no sé si podría soportarlo como lo haces tú… Perdóname, Wolf.

- No tienes que disculparte – me recorrió un escalofrío y me senté de inmediato, - Wo…Wolfram… - musité, sorprendido, ¿en qué momento había entrado? No escuché la puerta.

- ¿Hablabas enserio al decir todo eso? – me sentía como de piedra, - tú… ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije? ¿Todo? – asintió, acercándose a la cama y chocando nuestras miradas.

-Lo siento, yo… no estaba tratando de burlarme ni nada parecido – me miró algo intrigado y luego sonrió.

- No me pareció como si estuvieras intentándolo – suspiré aliviado, - pero dime, Yuuri… todo eso, ¿fue verdad? Realmente tú… ¿no te crees capaz de pasar por lo que yo? – negué con la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

- Entonces no me amas – enfrenté nuestras miradas por segunda vez tan pronto lo escuché declarar aquello, abriendo la boca para rebatir, - no digas nada. Sé que vas a decir. Sé que nunca has asegurado hacerlo – volvió a sonreírme, - pero yo lo hago, Yuuri… _Yo te amo_ y aún guardaba esperanzas de que tú pudieras hacer lo mismo algún día – suspiró, desviando la mirada.

-Pero, ¡te quiero! – estallé, poniendo de pie y yendo frente suyo.

- Como a un amigo – aseguró, tranquilamente, levantando el rostro, - y querer no es igual a amar.

- Wolf… escucha, yo…

- No, Yuuri, no necesitas dar ninguna excusa o explicación. Entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Me daré por vencido y te dejaré en…

- ¡No! – salté, tomándolo por los hombros con fuerza, - Wolf, mírame – no lo hizo, - Wolfram, mírame a los ojos – nada, - es una orden, Wolf – obedeció; - no vuelvas a decir eso… no lo repitas ni de broma, ¿me escuchas? – noté sus ojos ligeramente cristalinos, - tú no puedes ser como yo… no puedes actuar como el debilucho que tienes al frente – abrió bastante los ojos, - porque… ¡eso es lo que yo haría si fuera al revés! – casi grité, abrazándolo. - ¿te ha quedado claro? – murmuré, sin soltarlo.

- Yuuri… - susurró, - prométemelo – exigí, - prométeme que nunca actuarás… como si fueras yo…

Le escuché reír, - lo prometo…

_Y… si fuera al revés…_

Deshice el abrazo y acerqué mi rostro al suyo hasta dejarlos separados por apenas unos centímetros, - Wolfram, yo pienso…

_… no me cabe duda …_

-…yo pienso que si estuvieras en mi lugar…

_… __de qué harías lo mismo._

-… harías esto… - y eliminé la distancia entre nosotros, dándole un beso.

FIN

* * *

_Je~… Y sí, pongo esto a los tres días de haber publicado el fic peeero mejor tarde que nunca. –sonríe-_

_¿Les gustó?_


End file.
